Planet Jackers
Plot Summary Zim is using his telescope to see how far the other Invaders have progressed with their missions, when his view is blinded with interference. Naturally, he thinks that GIR has damaged his equipment, but when GIR proves innocent, the Irken begins to worry. Zim is still thinking about this new development when an earthquake causes the telescope to fall from the ceiling completely, and break. Reluctantly, Zim goes to Dib's house and request he use his telescope, but Dib doesn't trust him, so, Zim is forced to go out and investigate with his ship. He discovers that Earth has been hijacked by the Planet-Jackers, an alien race who fuel their dying sun with planets in order to keep their homeworld alive. They do this by encasing Earth in a vast, metal bubble, and (to keep the more dominant life forms from noticing their capture) project an image of the sky on the inside. Zim begins to formulate a plan to stop the Planet-Jackers, not because he wishes to save Earth, but because he wishes to destroy Earth himself, thus proving himself to The Tallest as a capable Invader. At first, he tries speaking to the Planet-Jackers about the Irken-Planet Jacker Treaty, which states that all planets marked for conquest by the Irken Armada are to be left where they are. However, since Earth was not marked, (because Zim's mission was fake, and The Tallest hold no value over Earth) the Planet-Jackers refuse to let Earth go, and attack Zim's ship. Zim opts for Plan B: Take the planet back by force, but loses badly in a fight over the key to metal bubble. The last scheme Zim tries is to use the Voot's pod lasers to cut through the shell, and battle the Planet-Jackers to distract them. This plan works, and the Planet-Jackers throw an empty shell into their sun while the Earth is safe once more, leaving Zim free to conquer it. Facts of Doom Cultural References *The Planet Jackers are based on the characters Carl Showalter (Steve Buscemi) and Gaear Grimsrud (Peter Stormare) from the movie Fargo. Trivia of Doom *At one point Irken writing is seen on the screen as Zim is reading information on a screen. The text on the bottom left, however, in the final console screen has what looks vaguely like a pair of smilies waving. *In this episode it is revealed that the Voot's pods are detachable and have lasers. *This is the first time Zim shows concern for Earth. The second is in Tak: The Hideous New Girl, and the third and ultimate time would have been Invader Dib. *The Almighty Tallest are not seen but are mentioned by Zim. *This is also the first time we see Zim in his space suit. The only other time is in Battle of the Planets. *Also when the Voot crashes, Zim's eye is knocked out of its socket, but he's capable of pushing it back in. This may be due to the fact that the Irken body is more flexible and resilient than that of a human. However, it is also possibly due to the fact that Irken eyes contain ocular implants, a fact has not been proven since Zim stated it in Walk of Doom. *While Gaz isn't seen, she can be heard in the background. Similar to Battle of the Planets. This is the fourth time she isn't physically seen. Things you Might Have Missed *As Zim is saying "The Tallest will kill me for sure!", you can see GIR being distracted by a shooting star outside the window. *When the Voot Cruiser is accelerating rapidly to the sky, just before it shows Zim and GIR being pressed against the floor/seat, you can see the grid of the giant television screen rushing up to meet them. *When Zim targets the striped planet that Invader Skutch is on, a Bloody GIR is seen on the top right corner of the planet. Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *When Dib opens the door and finds Zim, Zim's eyes turn green for a moment. *When Zim's Voot Cruiser crashes on the giant TV screen, GIR's eyes change color from blue-green, to green, to blue-green. *In the scene where we see the enclosed Earth, the moon is shown much smaller than it should be. See also *Planet Jackers (Transcript) *Planet Jackers Screenshots es:Ladrones de planetas Category:Season 1 Category:Zim Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Episodes